


Paradise

by Theholyfandoms, thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theholyfandoms/pseuds/Theholyfandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky  has joined Avengers and lives at the tower with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay's editted version. The co-writer(theholyfandoms) is my rp partner.

**It was just a normal day at the tower. Clint was in the training room, with his bow in his hand, climbing on the ropes, Bucky was drinking some coffee in the livingroom while waiting for the others turn.**  

**He woke up this morning with a silent place. There was no one in there, until he saw Clint in the kitchen with a peanut butter jar in his hand. They’d chatted shortly just with “Hi”s and “Whats up?”s and they split up.**

**The day was so… boring for the soldier. He’s done his workout, taken a shower, eaten his breakfast… He’s been waiting for Steve to arrive, so that they could chat about the ‘40’s and irritating hyper-tech things, but now all he had was a cup of coffee in his warm hand, which is staring at him with its last sip. He should’ve done something, that was his nature, he cant sit like this until they arrive, and at that moment sleeping seemed like a good option, since he was sitting with 2 hours sleep because of the that fat man nightmare again. So he got up, put the cup in the sink, and headed to his room from the kitchen.**

**He heard a weak squel which was coming through the training room’s door, and a “Hey! Is there anyone?” followed it with a curse in it. He sighed and opened the door to see what the little bird did this time, and he was…**

**Well it wasnt a quite surprise to see hım swaying between the  ropes, hanging there from his right leg just like a fish in a fish net. His face showed a little smirk to that view.**

  **“Dont! Just… Just give me a knife please?” he reached his empty hand.**

 **An eyebrow is raised and the smirk replaced with a wide grin as he passed it to him.**  

**“Could you hold this for a minute?”**

**“Yeah.” the bow changed hands and his back hit the mat with a low thud as two ropes were cut.**

  **“You’re okay?” Bucky asked with the steady smirk on his face, while waiting for that clumsy man to get up.**  

**“Yeah” he was busy to correct his clothes, closing that beautiful abs and V lines, looking at the ropes that were over his head, before passing the knife to him and taking his bow in return.**

**“No problem” The knife’s found its place again. “May I ask what happened?” he asked kindly, trying not to make him upset and was curious about what just happened. Actually how, more than what.**

**“Tony’s cheap ropes happened, they cant even be tied up to each other”**

**Clint scratched back of his neck, knowing that was a lie. His back might’ve been aching now but it worked, soldier was there.**

**He walked toward the door to put his bow in its place leaving the raised eyebrows  on Bucky’s face behind him.**

**“Oh” Bucky said and walked towards the door, ready to return his boring day again.**

**“Yeah… So where were you going?” Clint closed the door behind them as they left, being a little company to that great soldier.**

**“To sleep and watching some TV maybe? I dont know I’m so bored actually”**

  **“Huh”**

**_There is the chance Clint_ **

**“Uh if you want, we can watch movie until they arrive? It kills time perfectly”**

**Bucky took a look at him, it was actually a good idea, to catch up the movie history and laying on the comfortable couch “Yeah, sure, sounds good”**

**“Okay, I’ll quickly take a shower,  I’ll be in the movie room in 10 minutes. Then, we can watch some chick-flicks” he smiled looking at him, but being serious at the same time- _how can even he do that?-_ and saw the soldier’s mocking jiggered gaze. “What? I really like them actually.”**

  **“I think you’ll want me to be your boyfriend, too, during it?” Bucky mocked with his movie taste grinning at him.**

  **Although he felt an amount of butterflies in his stomach, Clint managed to laugh and adjust the joke.**

 

*****

 

**“Did you pick a movie?” Clint asked as he walked into the room. Bucky got up and took a look at the movies, there was so many of them, but he had to pick one though, so he reached for the one that its cover seemed funny.**

**“What’s this about?” he showed the Hangover DVD to Clint**

  **“It’s not a chick-flick but I like it, it’s funny”**  

**Bucky hummed and passed it to him, since he still can confuse the buttons on the remote, and sat on the couch, his feet on the coffe table that was in front of him.**

  **“There are two more sequels of this, if you like this we can watch them, too” He said starting the movie, and got a soft smile as his answer.**  

**_His huge shoulders and my urge to make the first move…Like passing a bridge… Damn why am I so tiny near him?_ **

 

*****

 

**While they were watching the movie, Clint looked at him almostall the time, wondering if he liked it or not, and maybe to admire his breathtaking features, thinking he didnt notice. Finally, he stopped ogling and got up, headed to the bar which was behind the couch and has various types of alchohol except vodka, since Bucky really loves it.**

  **“Want some?” he asked holding the whiskey bottle in the air.**

  **“Yeah, but I’ll take vodka”**

  **He’d nodded, took the last bottle of vodka and his whiskey bottle with two glasses, sat next to him, being clumsy to get closer to him. He put them on the coffee table, poured some for themselves, passed his glass to the soldier.**

  **“Cheers”**

  **“Cheers”**

 

*****

 

**The movie got funnier and funnier for Clint, but there wasnt the same effect  on the soldier.**

  **Bucky knew he wanted to be drunk so badly, to laugh, not to care like the man beside him, so  he grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a swig from it, feeling the burn going to his stomach, but it wasnt enough to stop him from  drinking it.**

**As Clint saw the whiskey was taken, he drank the vodka direct from the bottle like they’ve been  doing for the last 40 minutes.**

**The first movie’s ended, Clint got up, put the second one in after getting Bucky’s nod, and sat next to him again, more comfortable this time.**

  **After the first 30 minutes, Bucky was examining his metal arm with a frown on his face.**

  **Clint put his head on the back of the couch, since it was a hard thing to hold it straight now. “Does it hurt?” he mumbled.**

  **Bucky looked at him, then back at his arm “Sometimes”. After one more examination he put it down on his lap. “You know what’s funny?” he asked smiling slightly.**

  **“What?” Clint answered grinning stupidly, staring his beautiful red lips and incredibly perfect nose.**

  **Bucky lifted the square glass bottle and looked at it “This thing affects me”**

  **“But… You’re a super grandpa how is that even possible?”**

**Bucky paused for a second, staring at him for the “grandpa” word. “ Actually I’m younger than you and I’ve always been drinking vodka, it’s been a long time since I drank whiskey for the last time” another swig followed his phrase.**

 

*****

 

**For a long while, no one didnt care the movie, was able to carry their heads, so they were chatting about some—things, resting their head on the back of couch, looking at each other and smiling like naive idiots.**

**“I could see you were staring at me during the first movie” Bucky admitted smiling.**

**“Oh…” Clint chuckled “I like to see if someone liked the movies that I like”**

**Bucky smiled softly “I liked it” he said with his slowly blinking eyes supporting his nodding head.**

**Clint smiled and put his left arm on back of the couch as Bucky sat up. , with a bold move, the soldier rested his forehead on Clint’s shoulder.**

**“I’ve missed this, it wont be again probably but I’ve missed being drunk” he murmured with his deep voice, looking at the couch, and at Clint as he talked.**

**“That sucks you know”**

**“I know” he whispered, studying the view from his shoulder’s perpective. His eyes were examining his eyes and his lips, which were still wet because of the vodka.**

**“What’re you lookin’ at?” Clint asked softly, and smiling widely.**

**_Should I?.._**

**“I was thinking” Bucky murmured.**

**“About?”**

**He sighed and said it finally “How would whiskey taste like with vodka” he looked at his eyes to get the reaction before he says anything.**

**Clint smirked and hummed “Wanna try?”**


End file.
